1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices that hold consumables used by or operated on by a communicating appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Household appliances typically operate on an article using one or more cycles of operation. Many appliances perform the cycles of operation using a consumable. A consumable comprises a finite supply of at least one product or a perishable good that must be periodically replenished or replaced. For example, a washing machine might use a detergent and a fabric softener while washing clothes, or a dishwasher might use a detergent and a water softener while washing dishes. In some cases, appliances perform cycles of operation on a consumable as the article. A consumable may be a food item where, for example, a range oven or a microwave oven might perform a cycle of operation on the consumable.
In performing a cycle of operation, an appliance may also use a resource. A resource comprises a product or good that is in relatively constant and unlimited supply. Common resources include utilities, such as water, electricity, air, or gas. Sometimes a consumable is mixed with a resource, as for example, when a detergent is mixed with water.
It is known to provide communication between an appliance and a device that affects use of a consumable by the appliance. However, there is a need to improve communication between consumable holders and appliances or between consumables and appliances.